


Best Friends

by Maroon_Dolphins



Series: What Are We? [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that I made for my friend about her and Killua.  Just a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



Kina sighed contently and lifted her head from Killua’s chest to look him in the eye. This startled him and he gave his best friend a confused look. They rarely ever interrupted their movie to talk and he could tell by the look in her eyes that what she had to say was important.

“Killua.” Kina softly spoke as she rested her head back against Killua’s chest. The soft hum from the television felt soothing as she felt herself drift to sleep.

“Yes Kina?” Killua’s voice, which seemed to be a mile away, answered.

Her eyes slowly closed as her consciousness threatened to keep her from saying what was weighing on her chest. “You’re my best friend in the entire world. I love you.” Before Killua could respond, Kina’s mind left their world to enjoy a new one where it was just the two of them forever.

A soft smile graced Killua’s lips as he slowly stroked her hair. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. It was within that moment when he realized that he and Kina were always going to be best friends.


End file.
